


Double-Blind Date

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, M/M, Monks in love, Picnics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: “Chirrut, it’s...silly!”“Oh, being blind is silly? You’re going to go there, are you?”Baze made a face, glad Chirrut couldn’t see it, though he could probably sense it. “No, I just mean—if I don’t have to be—who’s going to do the seeing for us?”“We’ll trust the Force! And you’ll let me lead you for once,” Chirrut said, and tied a blindfold tight around Baze’s eyes.





	Double-Blind Date

“Chirrut, I still think this is a bad idea.”

“Yes, but you promised, Baze!”

“I...know…” Baze didn’t sound pleased about this. “But…”

“But nothing. You promised.”

“Chirrut, it’s...silly!”

“Oh, being blind is silly? You’re going to go _there_ , are you?”

Baze made a face, glad Chirrut couldn’t see it, though he could probably sense it. “No, I just mean—if I don’t have to be—who’s going to do the seeing for us?”

“We’ll trust the Force! And you’ll let me lead you for once,” Chirrut said, and tied a blindfold tight around Baze’s eyes.

Baze sighed, unable to voice any protest that didn’t sound acutely ableist. “I’m going to have very a very bruised nose, and toes.”

Chirrut laughed and tugged Baze to his feet. “Nonsense! We’re just going down to the field behind the Temple!”

Baze suddenly became very heavy, and sat down again. “Wait, you want me to go out like this?”

“Why not?”

“People...will stare.”

“So obsessed with seeing! Never mind, I’ll teach you. Anyway, how will you know that they are staring if you cannot see them, eh?”

Baze sighed, realizing he was not going to win any part of this. “I suppose you have a plan once we are out there, providing I don’t trip down the stairs and kill us both?”

“Of course. We shall exercise our other senses, and commune with the Force of Others.”

They had made it halfway down the narrow back stair—Chirrut with his long staff and Baze with both hands on Chirrut’s shoulders, Chirrut carrying a small satchel with food, Baze now could smell, since he didn’t have anything else to focus on—when Baze realized what that meant.

He stopped them short, digging his fingers into Chirrut’s shoulders. “Chirrut, we are _not..._ ” but he trailed off, afraid to say more.  

“Not _what_ , Baze?” Chirrut asked, all innocence. Baze could sense it was false. It always was with Chirrut, and he didn’t need to Force to tell him that.

Not sure who was around them, or how close, Baze tugged Chirrut against him, until his lips were right against Chirrut’s ear. “We are _not_ going to have sex outside again!”

“Your mouth says no, but your tongue in my ear says—ow! You bit me!”

“Behave.”

“Never.”

...

To his credit, Chirrut had prepared a proper feast for them, which they ate out on the far side of a hill a short walk from the Temple. Not a sniff of the taurine tea Baze hated, and there was fresh fruit, buns stuffed with sweet meat, and starchy rice balls coated in seeds. Baze, who hardly ever got as much to eat as he wanted at the Temple, was content to let Chirrut feed him, even, as long as the supply of food never stopped.

He almost began to think that his other senses _had_ gotten sharper, though he knew that he was just paying attention to them more. The scrubby grass rustled under the itchy but warm woolen blanket, and he could smell Chirrut’s sweat and could taste his fingers. This wasn’t so bad, after all.

“I think we’re alone here,” Chirrut said, when the food had mostly disappeared. “Shaded by this tree. No one watching…”

Baze grabbed Chirrut’s wrist hovering just over his groin, as though guided by the Force, but really just guided by his knowledge of his beloved. “Chirrut. Not here.”

“You are no fun, and you don’t trust me.”

“Chirrut!” Baze growled, exasperated. “We’ll get in trouble if we’re caught again.”

“Doesn’t that make it more fun?”

Baze sat up: now he had him. “ _No_ , Chirrut, I do not need any additional thrills to have fun making love to you.”

Chirrut was silent for a moment, and Baze wished he could see how he reacted to that. It could go either way, whether Chirrut thought it was sweet and would concede the point, or if he had overreached and upset Chirrut, somehow. His boyfriend hated nothing like losing, after all.

“Oh, now you want to kink-shame me?”

Baze flopped back, exhausted. “Chirrut.”

“Oh, fine,” Chirrut laughed, walking his fingers across Baze’s chest. “You win.”

“Do I?”

“Yes: I’ll let you take the blindfold off.”

“Force damn it, Chirrut!” Baze shouted.

But he took the blindfold off.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019, AKA, Look, I *Can* Write By Myself. The prompt was "Blind Date."
> 
> And who knows, maybe I'll write the smut sequel to this one, too...after February is over!


End file.
